


Blueberry Spritzer

by perfectpretenders



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry Styles, M/M, Multi, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Tattoo Artist Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectpretenders/pseuds/perfectpretenders
Summary: Two years went by since Louis spent his summer on a small Italian island working in his uncle's holiday resort. It has also been two years since he last felt the heavy, emerald stare of Harry on him.He did not want to think about it, but he knew before entering the reception hall that there was a slight chance of it happening. And of course, it did.Or the one where college student Louis Tomlinson worked in a holiday resort for the summer and met Harry Styles, a struggling young artist trying to get his break into the music industry, spending holidays with his girlfriend and her friends. Stuff happened, and Harry never had the chance to say goodbye to Louis.Louis moved to London after finishing his studies, and tries to find his way through life, and Harry found his.Two years later, they come face to face again at a party thrown by a huge management company.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 22





	1. Blueberry Spritzer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so do not hesitate to tell me if you think some parts aren't clear enough or seem weird!
> 
> This is the very first fic I'm writing fully in English and actually posting, so be nice with me, please?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @perfpretenders for updates on the fic (and maybe more, I guess?) !

****

**August 2 nd – 2018**

“ _Louis, come on mate, I swear it's worth it !”_

“ _I am not borrowing my uncle's dinghy boat Zayn! I don't even know how to start it !”_

Louis shook his head, closing the door of the dishwasher with his knee while drying his hands with the nearest towel. Zayn had been trying to convince him for an hour already that they should use Louis's uncle's dinghy boat to reach the mainland tonight after their shift. One of the biggest clubs in town was welcoming a famous DJ for one night only and Zayn was somehow sure that they would be able to get in. Louis, on the other hand, was highly doubting it.

They had arrived on the island of Ischia at the beginning of June, just when Louis had been done with his exams. His uncle was the manager of a holiday resort and spa on this island, and he had accepted to hire Louis and Zayn for the summer. Zayn had already worked behind a bar in the past, and Louis had basically been raised in his uncle's restaurant in Doncaster, his mom being the main manager while his uncle took care of the resort in Italy. They were staying together in one of the small flats of the staff residence located on the other side of the resort's vast park, and were usually working together behind the bar of the second pool. When they were not, Zayn was waiting tables at the resort's main restaurant and Louis was looking after the guests's children alongside the entertainment team. There was always something to do, somewhere to be or someone to give a hand to and they barely had time to breathe, but the paycheck was worth it and the place in itself was breathtaking.

Today, Zayn and Louis were working together for the entire afternoon at the Sea Pool bar. The swimming pool was significantly smaller than the main one, and was located on the side of the hill a bit further below and away from the main building, but was surrounded by the nicest flower bushes and palm trees, and offered a stunning view of the bay and the marina further down. Louis loved working here: there were less than thirty deck chairs around the swimming pool, the place was never overcrowded and he would never get tired of the gorgeous view he had from the bar.

He meant the view of the Mediterranean sea, that goes without saying... But the sight he had of the man walking towards them was just as nice, if not nicer. Still holding the towel in his hands, Louis took a second to observe the newcomer while he was staring down at his phone, and couldn't help but think that he shouldn't have bothered wearing a shirt at all if it was to leave it almost completely open. The white linen shirt was only tucked in on one side of the light denim shorts hanging low on his waist and cuffed above his knees, revealing the first lines of a seemingly large enough tattoo.

Louis's attempt to guess what the stranger's thigh tattoo looked like was soon cut short as the said thigh disappeared behind the counter. The bartender snapped back to reality in a matter of seconds and looked up to greet the man standing in front of him in a broken Italian, making him grin slightly. The stranger took off his sunglasses and rested them on the mess of soft, long, brown curls framing his chiseled face, uncovering the two bright green eyes that were staring back at Louis.

“ _Hi, hum, could I get a hum... Blueberry Spritzer? Please.”_ The newcomer asked, slightly tilting his head while reading the menu on the wall behind Louis.

Louis did not really know what he was expecting, he might not have been expecting anything, but the gravelly voice of the customer still left him startled. Hiding his surprise behind his professional smile, he nodded and quickly answered positively while looking back at Zayn who was already taking a bottle of prosecco and fresh blueberries out of the fridge to make the cocktail.

“ _Would you like to pay for it now, or should I add it to an existing tab?”_

Louis could feel Zayn looking up at the sky without even seeing him. He couldn't take Louis's customer service voice seriously, and Louis had once agreed that he, himself, did not know where this voice was coming from.

“ _Could you open a tab for my room? We just checked in, room 407, under the name of Styles, Harry.”_

 _We._ Of course, a guy like this wouldn't be single. That would have been a dream. Nodding once again - his neck would end up sore by the end of the conversation - Louis started to work on the computer screen before asking the handsome customer for his credit card to enter the details on the form.

“ _Room 407, Harry Styles,”_ Louis repeated, checking the information he had under his eyes.

It was the customer's turn to nod this time before he continued by saying that the customers of room 302 and room 309 would also order on this tab to make it easier. Louis added the information on the computer and pressed enter on the keyboard before smiling up again.

“ _I think we're all set. Are you staying with us for long ?”_

Louis thought about adding that he asked for professional reasons only, but the man did not seem to care much as he answered right away without any suspicion.

“ _Til the end of the month, actually.”_

Of the month ?! Louis's surprise must have shown on his face as the customer in front of him chuckled. Staying a full week in the resort was already quite expensive, let alone a full month... How rich should one be to be able to afford one full month in the resort? And from what Louis remembered, room 407 was the biggest and most expensive Suite of the resort. It even had its own small infinity pool on the terrace overlooking the Gulf of Naples, a breathtaking view of the sea.

“ _That's going to be one hell of a tab. Here's your Blueberry Spritzer, Sir.”_

Zayn had stepped into the conversation before Louis could think of any answer to give to the customer, saving him from a dumb reaction that could most probably have betrayed him.  
He set the drink on the counter in front of their customer, adding a paper straw in it with a slight grin. The drink looked very nice, Zayn was proud of it.

“ _Don't tell me about it, I might not see the London sky ever again if I see the bill.”_

He lifted both eyebrows and chuckled in accordance, looking down to look at his drink before taking hold of his phone and snapping a picture of his glass, not realizing that both employees were looking at him.

“ _It's... For my mother ?”_

He smiled shyly, trying to justify his action, almost embarrassed. Zayn had already gone back to cleaning his workspace, leaving Louis alone with the amateur photographer.

“ _Do not worry, Mr. Styles, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone that you're one of these people.”_ Louis winked, pressing his lips, small wrinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes as he smiled.

 _“Oh no, no please, call me Harry...”_ He answered, squinting while looking at the bartender, hoping he'd get the hint. And he did. As he answered, the warm smile on his face triggered an oddly warm feeling un Harry's skin.

“ _Louis. My name's Louis.”_


	2. Nice To Meet You

* * *

_“Oh no, no please, call me Harry...”_

He answered, squinting while looking at the bartender, hoping he'd get the hint. And he did. As he answered, the warm smile on his face triggered an oddly warm feeling un Harry's skin.

“ _Louis. My name's Louis.”_

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in London when the car slowed down on the side of the street. Louis stepped out first, holding the door for his friends with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Looking up at the building, it did not take him long to realize he had rarely felt this small, and dull. The building in itself was not that impressive: seven stories covered with floor to ceiling windows and stuck in between two traditional buildings made of bricks, a few steps leading to the imposing front door, and a large sign of silver letters on a royal-blue background reading « Modest Management ». Although it may have looked odd in this traditional street of London, the building was not that different from any big company buildings you could find scattered around the city. As his friends stepped out of the car, Louis couldn't help but feel out of place. This party represented everything that Louis would need to be a responsible adult: a successful and secure career in a famous company, a bright future, a stable relationship... Everything he did not have. He could not see anything brighter for his future than the stainless steel of cocktail shaker he used at work.

He knew, when leaving Doncaster to follow his best friends to London, that he would have to find his place around a couple that had their life already planned out. But the three boys had always spent their free time glued to each other before Zayn and Liam even got together. They had grown up in the same street on the outskirts of Doncaster. Zayn had moved there from Bradford just in time for him to start primary school, where he and Louis had met. Liam was two years younger than them but was Louis's next-door neighbor, and it had only been natural for Louis to invite him over to play as soon as the youngest was able to walk on his own. Ever since, there had been almost no weekends where they had not seen each other. Even when Liam had decided to move to London on his own, the two others had made it a tradition to visit at least twice a month. They would gather in the small room Liam was renting in a shared house and spend the weekend there, watching tv and playing videogames or going out for drinks in the bar Liam worked at sometimes. When Zayn eventually decided to move to London with him after finding an apprenticeship in a tattoo shop, the couple asked Louis to visit apartments with them, and they finally had settled for a small two-bedroom apartment. They made sure to furnish the spare room with a bed, and it was decided that Louis could crash there anytime he wanted. At this time, Louis still had one year of college to complete, but he would take the first train to London at any given time to avoid the chaos that was his family house.

A year and a half later, diploma in his bag and a few boxes with him, Louis had officially moved in the spare room. He had dreams, projects, so many of them, but as time went by, he understood that he would never really be able to achieve any of them if he stayed in Doncaster. He had called Zayn one night and after a few hours on the phone, Zayn had promised to show up the next Sunday with a van.

With a little help from Liam, Louis had quickly found a job in the same bar his friend used to work at during his internship in a big company, and now that he had been officially hired, his position was free for Louis to take.

They had always been inseparable, but tonight Louis felt like his presence might have been a bit too much. Liam had helped to organize a party for the 20th anniversary of the company, and if Zayn's presence was required, the couple had insisted for Louis to come with them.

When Louis snapped back to reality, his friends were waiting for him a few feet away from the door. He quickly walked up to them, brushing the silky edges of his black blazer with the tip of this finger to avoid looking at them in the eyes. They knew him too well. At their level, he gave them a huge grin and flung his arms around their neck, hanging behind them on his tippy toes.

“ _What are we waiting for? Let's go, I want to see the awesome party Payno organized!”_

Louis did not leave any time for Liam to protest that he had not done everything on his own and pulled away from the couple to open the door for them. The guy from the security walked up to them at a quick pace, embarrassed that Louis had reached the door before he could, and greeted them with a warm smile while Liam introduced him to Zayn and Louis as Billy. The said Billy smiled only wider when Liam introduced Zayn, answering a _« finally, it's a pleasure to meet you. »_ while holding out his hand to him. Aware he was not to step into their conversation, Louis took a few steps back to look around him.

Liam had always been the shy and discreet one, and both Zayn and Louis had been equally as happy and proud when they had witnessed him blooming and becoming more and more confident after moving to London. He had been the first one to move, since his degree in management and marketing could only be more useful in the capital than in their hometown, and living on his own had changed him for the best.  
From where Louis was standing, he could already hear the loud music coming from the reception hall.

  
The long hallway leading to the reception hall was lit by blue neons covering the ceiling, and the friends had stop midway to take a picture in one of the many full-length, silver, vintage mirrors that decorated the walls, clashing surprisingly nicely with the modernity of the lighting. At the end of the hallway, behind the widely open double door, was a large balcony overlooking the entire reception hall. Once again, as it seemed to be the style of the house, the entire room was a successful mixture of both modern and antique. A dance floor had been placed in the middle of the room, facing the podium, surrounded by the tall columns supporting the balcony that circled the room. At one end of the dancefloor stood the stage and DJ booth, and on the other side was the bar, a white rounded counter lit up by more neons.

Liam was standing against the railing, a soft smile lifting the corner of his lips as his eyes scanned the room. His friends on his sides, he slid his fingers in between Zayn's, pulling him closer as Louis was putting his hand on Liam's shoulder to talk in his ear.

“ _Look at this, mate, the place is packed to the brim! That's an amazing job you did there, I hope you're proud of it.”_

Proud? Liam was, it was for sure, but Zayn was even more. His Liam had organized this event, it was his first big responsibility for the company, and he was smashing it. His heart was filled with satisfactory warmth. With shiny eyes, Zayn slowly turned toward his boyfriend and slid his free hand around his hips to rest the tip of his nose against Liam's temple, silently whispering in his ear how proud he was of him.

Louis should have been used to seeing them being too soft and sweet to each other, but he still felt weak each time he witnessed it – although he would never admit it – and was ready to get ordained if they needed him to be.

“ _Let's go downstairs, lovebirds, I can see champagne.”_

“ _We thought about building a champagne tower, you know? But we quickly gave up on the idea... Mainly because I realized you wouldn't be tall enough to grab a glass until at least 3 in the morning.”_ Liam chuckled, his arm finding his way around Zayn's waist.

“ _Or 4 … depending on the height of the table.”_ Zayn added, a smirk appearing on his face.

“ _I'm... Ah, I feel betrayed. I am utterly outraged.”_ Louis finally answered, slamming his hand on his chest and opening his mouth on a loud breath to illustrate his words.

While Zayn rolled his eyes with a smile, Liam giggled at Louis's dramatic ways and grabbed him by the waist to pull him with them down the stairs.

“ _I made sure we'd have a table in a corner, your Highness, so you won't have to mingle with the people.”_

Louis thought about answering but a waiter was coming their way, a tray full of glasses of champagne resting on his hand. He slightly lifted his hand in his direction and grabbed three glasses for his friends and him, thanking the waiter with a smile and a nod before following Liam to their table.

Liam had not lied. Their table was conveniently placed in the left corner of the room, close enough to the bar and buffet, but far enough from the chaos of the dancefloor, the perfect spot for a nice evening. From where they were, they had a perfect view of the stage (which was constantly filled with professional dancers so pretty you would give your life for a smile from them) of the crowd and other tables but were safe from the spotlights that lit the room with all the colors of the rainbow. The only light piercing the darkness surrounding them came from a small led bubble at the very center of the table. On the complete opposite side of the room, as close to the DJ booth as they were far from it, stood a slightly lower stage on which had been placed a lounge area, that Louis believed was the VIP corner that Liam had told him about in the car. Red velvet sofas were pushed against the three walls of the small stage, overlooking the dancefloor thanks to a glass railing on the fourth side, and surrounding a few low tables made of glass which tended to disappear under a large number of glasses and bottles of the guests. Everything was planned for the entire crowd to see directly into the VIP corner, which was at the moment so crowded Louis wondered how the stage was still holding their weight. Louis cringed a bit, then shrugged. He was happy with his small bar table in the corner, and he would not have traded it for all the money in the world.  
Lifting his glass at eye level, he smiled at both of his friends before taking one sip of champagne.

On the other side of the room, comfortably sat in the corner of the u-shaped red velvet sofa, Harry was trying to seem interested in the conversation the few girls around him were having. He had been, at one point, surely. If he could focus, he would have remembered that the blonde girl on his left, Perrie, was telling her brunette friend how lovely her trip to Sweden had been. But at this moment, he couldn't. He couldn't recall their names, he couldn't fake attention, and he certainly could not focus on them. All his attention was directed to someone else, someone he had not seen in almost two years and who was standing, for what seemed to Harry, lightyears away from him.

The rest of the room seemed to blend away in the dark as Harry allowed his eyes to slowly drift from Louis's face down to his feet, and back up to the bright smile that warmed up Harry's insides like it always did. Not daring to look away in case Louis would disappear if he stopped looking at him, Harry slowly pushed his fingers on his knee, silently counting the months that had gone by since the last time he had seen this smile without having to look at it on his phone.

And eventually, by trying to take in the room before him, Louis's ocean blue eyes met Harry's emerald stare.

Harry's eyes shone brighter than any spotlight and Louis could not help but stare back. He had no idea for how long they had been looking into each other eyes despite the distance. The room was so big, and he was standing so far, yet for a moment he was the only thing Louis could see. His hair was much shorter than it used to be when they met, and Louis caught himself missing the softness of Harry's long hair under his fingers.

_“Earth to Louis ?”_

Liam's voice snapped Louis back to reality. He reluctantly turned his face to his friends who did not seem to have noticed how lost he was now looking. He thought, at least. Hoped.

_“Yes, Li, sorry. You were saying ?”_

_“Nothing much, you looked lost in your thoughts. You okay ?”_

Louis shrugged it off with a slight smile, obviously uncomfortable about getting caught. He chugged down the champagne he had left in his glass and set it back on the table, moving to his left to turn his back to the crowd. There was no reason for him to keep looking in his direction.

_“Course I am, I'm feeling great, the music is good, I have champagne... well, not anymore, but I'm going to get us some !”_

Louis looked down at his empty glass to avoid Zayn's worried glare, maintaining a smile on his face to mask his awkwardness.

_“I have to check on the team behind the bar anyway, should I bring back a bottle ?”_

Brushing his fingers against his lover's shoulder as a sign that he wouldn't come back before Zayn had a chance to talk with Louis, Liam took their empty glasses before making his way towards the bar. Zayn's glance lingered on him a bit longer than they should have and a soft sparkle lit up his eyes before he turned back to Louis.

 _“So, why the long face Tommo?”_ Zayn asked, bending a bit to catch Louis's eyes that were still glued on the table.

_“It's alright, Z, I just thought of something. It's alright.”_

_“It's never alright when you say 'it's alright', don't lie to me.”_

When Louis looked up, Zayn's forehead was furrowed by a frown, but Louis was still too dumbstruck to know if he was worried or mad at him for trying to lie to him. It took Louis a few seconds to answer him as he got lost trying to find answers in his best friend's eyes.

_“He's here.”_

As willing as Zayn was to help Louis, he still couldn't quite understand what was the problem with only three words, and the confused look on his face had Louis rephrasing his explanation.

_“He's here. Harry. He's here.”_

And it was enough for Zayn's face to go from worry to harsh realization in seconds. Of course, he would be there.

**August 31 st – 2018 **

Zayn had not lifted his head from his game when Louis had returned in their flat, not saying a word and dragging his feet to plop heavily on the couch next to him. Focused on the TV screen, the dark-haired boy had not noticed the reddened eyes of his friend and the disillusioned look on his face. Louis sunk deeper into the soft cushions of the couch, and a sniffle caught Zayn off guard. He looked at Louis from the corner of his eye.

“ _You okay, mate ?”_

Zayn asked, pausing his game before shifting on the couch to turn to Louis. Sitting cross-legged next to Louis, he bent lower to catch a glimpse of his face when Louis let out another sniffle.

“ _He's gone.”_

Louis chuckled sadly. He knew this day would come, of course, he knew. He just was not prepared to feel so strongly about it.  
His hands were hiding in the sleeves of an oversize lavender sweater, or a regular sweater for that matter but it was obviously too big for the small man, an odd choice of clothing for the weather that was only justified by Louis's need of comfort.

“ _What? ..Oh. Fuck. Lou... Come here.”_

Zayn slowly pulled on Louis's sleeve, encouraging him to move closer and snuggle under his arm. He laid his feet flat on the coffee table when Louis eventually slid against his chest and wrapped both arms around the small body of his best friend.

Zayn had tried to prevent Louis from growing too close and too attached to this guy, but Louis was stubborn and when he had something on his mind, it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. This Harry guy had shown up with his guitar and beautiful green eyes and Louis had fallen head over heels harder and quicker than he should have. A summer fling, Zayn tried not to worry about it too much. Louis was not the kind to get attached for too long, so why would it be any different this time? He would get over Harry as soon as he'd be gone. Or so he thought, because now his best friend was hiding in a sweater he had never seen before, sobs leaving him a shaking mess.

Zayn's fingers tangled in Louis's cinnamon hair as he tried to soothe him. He should have stepped in. He should have prevented that from happening. He should have done something as soon as the green eyes had started looking at his friend with anything else than the standard respect expected between two strangers.

**December 20th - 2018**

Zayn had hoped that Louis was over it. When they had flown back to England mid-September, Harry had never been brought up in any conversation ever again. As hard as Louis had been trying to forget that it had even happened, all his efforts were shattered when his uncle showed up a few days before Louis's birthday: he had given Louis a small paper bag that had been closed with a pretty unfortunate Christmassy green ribbon, and Louis had thought he was giving him his birthday present in advance. Zayn, who was always holed up at the Tomlinsons' house anyway, had almost dropped his glass when Louis had opened the bag.

 _“You forgot it in your room, silly. Monica found it, you're lucky no one stayed in your room after you left!”_ Louis's uncle had chuckled, gently patting his nephew's back. _“I'm afraid you have to wait some more for your birthday present, boy.”_

Louis remained speechless for a few seconds, unfolding the pale lavender sweater that he had purposely _“forgotten”_ when it had been time for him to go back to Doncaster. Curiously looking up at Zayn to see if he would remember anything about it, he babbled an incoherent “thank you” to his uncle as his best friend got up to, as always, save his ass when Louis's mom started looking at the sweater suspiciously. Louis was not a laundry duty kind of guy... at all. He had tried once to help his mother, but it had resulted in his sisters' white uniform shirt turning pale blue because he didn't see fit not to mix them with their navy skirts. The bathroom had smelled like bleach for days after that, and Johannah had kindly refused any help from her son after that. And from the look on her face, it was clear she knew the sweater did not belong to any of her children.

_“I thought I had lost it! It's mine, thank you so much.”_

Zayn chanted while walking toward his friend, and the piece of clothing was snatched out of Louis's hands. The lingering scent of spiced vanilla perfume seemed to stick on his fingers as Louis brushed his face with one of his hands.

Louis could feel two of Zayn's fingers behind his shoulder, and he got up from the armrest of the couch he was sitting on to lead the way to his bedroom, the dark-haired boy following him close. Louis's finger stayed on the doorknob even after he closed the door shut, and he pressed his forehead to the wood. It was easier for him to face the door, at this moment.   
They had stormed out of the living room, leaving his family with a puzzled look on their faces. He thought he had seen his mom tilt her head

 _“We'll need scissors and bleach. Maybe some paint... or even better, acid. But definitely scissors.”_ Zayn said, exposing a sinister plan for the poor sweater.

Louis managed to chuckle slightly, straightening up before turning to face Zayn, his back against the door.

_“Acid?”_

_“What? Bleach would only give it a nice grungy look. Acid will destroy it.”_

There was a reason why Zayn was his best friend, why they were joined at the hip. Even when all his efforts were reduced to nothing, he always had his back. That was what friends were for. Zayn always had his back, that was for sure, but he was also always able to turn the situation upside down and make Louis laugh in the worst moments.

_“I don't think we'll find any in this house, not when a pair of two-year-old toddlers live in it.”_

Zayn was pouting now, a loud sigh echoing in the room as he held the sweater in front of him with disgust, his fingers loosely wrapped around the edge of the sleeve. He judged it for a few seconds, sighing once again before throwing it on the armchair in the corner of Louis's room.

_“I guess you'll live, then. But don't get too comfortable, you're not staying here.”_

Louis shook his head when Zayn addressed the sweater, walking the few steps he needed to close the distance and wrap his arms around the taller boy. Comfort, that's what he needed.

He had tried for four months, he thought he was getting better. He really did. Having to see Harry's face on his socials was a thing, after all, he was the one looking up his name. But having to listen to his voice in his own room through the thin wall separating him from his younger sisters' bedroom was another, harder pill to swallow.

“I'm going to sell it. I just need to find a picture of the douche wearing it, and I'll get instantly rich enough to take you out to a five-star restaurant.” Zayn promised, half-serious.

_“Wait a few years... you could buy a whole new car, then.”_

Louis had never doubted that Harry would make it. He had the voice, the face, the charm... Why wouldn't he? He expected it. Under other circumstances, he could have been proud of him, happy for him. But for now, he just wished he could wake up to something else than Phoebe blasting about some woman having some guy's baby at 8 in the morning. Louis hated this song. He had to admit at first that it sounded great, but he had grown to despise it. He did not even understand how Phoebe and Daisy could not be tired of it after playing it every day since it had come out

_“We are such idiots... you should have gathered way more of his stuff. We could have bought ourselves a house. A house !”_

Zayn's ability to turn every serious matter into a joke was exactly what Louis needed. And as sad as he could feel, he still chuckled at the thought.

**May 23rd - 2020  
** **Present Day**

Louis chuckled sadly, slowly moving his glass in circles on the white tablecloth. There was nothing to chuckle for, but it seemed like his friend's brain had just switched back on, and Louis wished he could turn his own off. Maybe with enough champagne, he could forget for a moment.

_“You knew, right ?”_

_“Look, Louis, I'm sorry okay? I did not think it would be a problem... Liam told me he might not even be there, talked about a busy schedule or something and-”_

_“You told Liam ?”_ Louis cut him off, his sadness washed away for a second. _“We agreed on not telling a soul.”_

_“I know and I did not! He just mentioned this new artist had signed in the company, and he looked so happy about it that I listened to him ranting about how talented he was and about how cool it had been for Liam to be there for the official signing of the contract because it was his first time. I just... acted like I didn't know him.”_

_“And you didn't think of telling me ?”_

_“No, you wouldn't be there otherwise. I didn't think it was relevant to tell you about Harry signing here because you were over it. I just thought I'd keep on making sure you wouldn't be bothered by this whole thing. You were doing so much better, Jesus."_

_"Well, I thought I were too, yeah."_

Louis sighed heavily. As angry as he could be learning that Zayn had been working this out in the shadows, he could not be mad at him specifically. Mainly because he was right, and partly because he had kept this story from Liam for him. He felt bad about Zayn keeping secrets from Liam, but Louis thought it was better this way. And now knowing how happy his friend had been about Harry signing in the company he was working in, Louis felt like he had no right to make Liam feel bad about it. Liam deserved the world, and that was why both men had decided to not tell him.

This entire fling had been a mistake since day one, and the decision of keeping this to themselves had been made after boarding on their plane home. What happens in Italy, stay in Italy. As simple as that. It was not significant, meant nothing, and it was over. Louis was moving on.  
Why was he even thinking about this? It was supposed to be history, and it had only lasted for a month. He was being ridiculous.

_"We can go home if you want, okay?"_

Louis shook his head. He would once again come in between Zayn and Liam's couple and he did not like this at all. Living with them was already heavy enough on him, and even if at first they had joked about Louis being their _small_ son, Louis started to feel like he was too... present? They needed their space, but Louis was always there. Valentine's Day had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Louis' date, because yes, Louis dates guys, he moved on remember? Anyway. Louis' date had canceled their plans last minute. Liam had the entire evening planned for him and Zayn, he has decorated their entire apartment for the occasion, and Louis couldn't just stay home. He could not hide in his room and make them pretend like he did not exist. He had put on a pair of joggers and a hoodie and was heading out to the movies to leave his friends alone. He had even planned on getting some chicken nuggets afterward, and probably some dessert too. He'd be out late, and would hopefully come back home when the lovebirds would be long asleep.  
But Liam had seen him trying to sneak out before Zayn got back from the tattoo shop, and even if had argued that he had plans and that he didn't care about not having a date because "it's just commercial, I don't even like Valentine's Day anyway, I swear Li, it's okay", Liam never let him out the door. He even bribed him with homemade chicken nuggets. Homemade! Then Zayn had shown up in the hallway, and he was stuck. He spent the entire evening feeling like he had ruined his friends' first chance of being on their own in a long time.

 _"No,_ we _can not go home. I will get a Uber home later on, while you stay here with your adorable boyfriend, as you should."_

Zayn was about to protest when Louis continued.

_"Don't even. I'll go home in like... an hour or so? I'm here for Liam. And the pride on his face when he'll introduce you to all his coworker? I would not miss that for anything in the world. Because you'll be uncomfortable, and I deserve to see you suffer for lying to me."_

Louis was there for his friends, wasn't he? He wouldn't let a stupid fling that only lasted a month ages ago ruin his best friend's important night. He was not going to think about how odd it was that he was still affected by this... person, who had disappeared from their seat. Because yes, maybe Louis had checked. And maybe he was now turning his back to his table, leaning against it to face the crowd and avoid Zayn's stare.

_"I'll act like I didn't hear what you just said, you idiot."_

_"Who's the idiot?"_

Liam had sneaked on Zayn's side, laying three new drinks on their table before pulling his lover close with an arm around his waist. 

_"I'm the idiot. You gave up on the champagne ?" Asked Louis while turning back to face them._

_"Yeah, I got us cocktails instead,"_ Liam answered, a happy tone wrapping around his voice as he pushed on of the glasses towards Louis. _"Strawberry Vodka for you, Tommo."_

 _"Heeey, hello vodka, goodbye dignity! There's even small strawberries on a skewer! Love that, thanks Leeyum."_

Liam seemed convinced enough by Louis' sudden happiness to not ask anything, or maybe he just didn't want to make Louis feel any worse by asking, and they cheered once again to the man's successful party. This time, Liam did not even try to explain that it was not _his_ party.

 _"Everything is going great, for now, let's hope it stays like this."_ He simply said, a proud smile lighting up his face.

 _"Yeah, everything is great. Everything is_ fucking _great."_

Louis had stayed by his friends' side for some time, listening to Liam talk about almost each and every guest in the room and sometimes asking more questions than reasonable if he judged the guest worth his attention. And to be really honest, a lot of people were deserving of his attention tonight. He just wanted to focus on anyone but the one who shall not be named in his household, who, now that he was thinking about it, seemed to have vanished. He was nowhere to be seen, and the idea of him having left already was enough for Louis to relax and enjoy the party a bit more.

A serious-looking man was walking in their direction, and as Liam's hand rose to wave at him, Louis excused himself. That guy strolled around like he owned the room, he probably did in fact, and looked too polished to be just another guest. It was only fair for Louis to assume that he was important enough in the company for him not to interfere in their conversation.  
Zayn had watched him leave with jealousy, and Louis had blown him a kiss and given him a thumbs up before disappearing in the crowd.

As friendly as he could seem, Zayn was far from enjoying having to formally meet new people. He had never felt comfortable with small talk and make-believes, and was the kind of guy who would act like he'd known you for years to make things more comfortable for you and for himself as well. It made him seem like an extrovert, but truly he was not. He was a calm, reserved man, with a fear of embarrassment and awkwardness, and the prospect of meeting Liam's superiors had left him wary and uneasy.

Wandering around the room with his previous drink in his hand, he allowed himself to look around and was faced an obscure reality: everybody here was either hot or important enough for their looks to not matter, and the look he got from one of the female guests, who was easily 6 inches taller than him, seemed too only emphasize his opinion. Screw these powerful people, he thought.

All negative thoughts disappeared when he caught a glimpse of the buffet behind a group of people, and he did not waste any precious second before heading in this direction. His eye was caught by the sight of a smoked salmon canapé looking oh so miserable and lonely on his tray. Making his way through the few people standing in front of the table, _why on earth would you just stand there in front of the buffet, you're in the bloody way,_ his disappointment was huge when he saw the now empty tray being lifted off the table and replaced with another tray full of small verrines filled with...was it beetroot? He stood there for a second, wondering who had the strange idea of mixing beetroot and cream cheese together, his hand still raised in the air to catch the nonexistent canapé. He'll have to tell Liam about this. Beetroot. Ew.

 _“Oh, did I forestall you ?”_ An assured manly voice, yet nasal somehow, asked.

Eventually lowering his hand, Louis turned to face the owner of that voice when he noticed his dear canapé sitting on the stranger's fingers. Useless question, that man had obviously forestalled him. Who even says forestall? This guy was already annoying.

Louis looked up at the man standing before him. He was taller, of course, it was not difficult to be taller than Louis if you were older than 14, and seemed to be in his late thirties, maybe even early forties, but he was still relatively good-looking. Not Louis' type, though, the man was too... average? Neutral? Mentally stable? All of these, probably. Louis had a thing for lost causes, quirky and tortured man. And this guy was as straight as they came, anyway.

 _“Pretty much sums it up, yeah.”_ Louis finally answered, not trying really hard.

_“You should try these, I had one earlier, they taste better than they look.”_

Louis raised an eyebrow to the suggestion, looking back at the tray. Were they seeing the same thing? Or was the music too loud for Louis to understand what this guy was saying?

_“Ben Winston, by the way. I'm a producer, here. And you are ?”_

When Louis turned back to the stranger, he was holding out his hand to him. Louis shook it without thinking, silently hoping that guy had not touched every single greasy thing on this buffet.

_“Louis Tomlinson. I do no work here, I'm third-wheeling. Hence the disappointment, you took away my only distraction tonight.”_

Louis was being serious, but his new distraction seemed to find him funny enough to chuckle, not even sparing Louis when he swallowed the last bit left of the canapé in front of him while shrugging.

_“My apologies, then. Is there anything I could do to be forgiven? Another drink maybe?”_

_“I guess another drink would be appreciated...”_ Louis smiled slightly, looking down into his empty glass. _“Champagne ?”_

And champagne it was. Ben stopped another waiter and swapped Louis' empty glass for a glass full of champagne before leading him a few feet away from the buffet. Louis just had the time to grab one of these beetroot atrocities.

_“So, what are you doing here all alone ?”_

Louis was started to think this guy was flirting with him, and it was embarrassing.

_“My best friend works here, actually. Liam Payne? I'm here with him. He's introducing his boyfriend, my other best friend actually, to important people, so I fled.”_

_“Oh, Liam! Of course, I know Liam. He's hardworking, I like that. Haven't had the chance to work with him personally yet, though.”_

Their conversation went on like this for a few minutes, Ben telling Louis about his exciting projects with new artists and his biggest achievements, and Louis listening and nodding from time to time. He had a smile plastered on his face, and was trying to look interested in whatever the guy was saying. For Liam, it was all for Liam. But why was this guy telling him about his experience... Louis surely wasn't about to recruit him to wait tables with him.

Louis eventually managed to talk, at some point, when Ben was breathing in between two sentences.

 _“That's a nice ring you have here, Ben. Is your wife here with you tonight? Who's the lucky woman ?”_ he asked, smiling up at his new friend for the night.

This interruption was enough for Ben's detailed description of his resume to end, and he looked down at his ring in the softest way. The first real, genuine smile, appeared on Ben's face, and Louis found himself fonding over this new side of the stranger.

_“I wish she was, but no. She's at home with our daughter, Ruby. She's two. Wait, let me show you a picture.”_

A family man ? Louis might have judged him too quickly. This side of him was way more endearing, Louis thought.

Ben was swiping through pictures of his adorable daughter and beautiful wife, and Louis was actually enjoying it. He sounded way more authentic talking about them then he was earlier in their conversation.

_“Quit showing pictures of your daughter to everybody, Ben.”_

Both men looked up at this appeal. How rude, Louis thought. But Ben did not pay attention to it, and put his phone back in the inner pocket of his blazer before inviting the other man to step closer.

_“Jeff, finally, I thought you'd never come.”_

The said Jeff was about to answer, but Ben did not let him.

_“Louis, this is Jeff Azoff. He's a dear friend of mine. Jeff, this is Louis. He...”_

_“I'm a new friend of the family-man over here. Great to meet you, Jeff.”_

Louis found out that Jeff was way less chatty than Ben was, the latter was carrying the entire conversation but neither Louis nor Jeff seemed to mind it. Louis also learned at some point in the discussion that Jeff was not part of the company, but worked closely with artists signed here as their manager but not quite? Louis couldn't quite grasp the proper limits of his job here, but he was still impressed. Mostly because Jeff looked like he had just turned 30 but was already quite advanced in his career, while Louis was turning 26 soon and was... well, nowhere near any career whatsoever.

_“Excuse me for a minute gentlemen.”_

Ben had stopped in the middle of their, his, conversation and had excused himself before waving to someone behind them. Louis took a sip of his champagne and turned to Jeff to carry on their discussion, stepping closer to him so they wouldn't have to shout at each other over the music. He got asked about his own career and personal life, and Louis had been happier to tell Jeff that he was a single pringle than he had been to tell him about his bartending job and his literature degree. Because let's face it, where was the pride of working in a bar and having a useless literature degree when you were talking with people like Jeff and Ben?

_“No way, I majored in Literature too! What made you chose this? I chose this path because I had no idea of what I wanted to do with my life...”_

Jeff's embarrassed laugh took Louis aback. Was... this feeling in his chest, was it hope? Or was it just the effect of too much champagne on his body?

_“I'd like to teach, actually. I mean, I wanted to, I'm not really sure anymore. It's... quite terrifying, having to choose a path so young, being expected to stick with it and all.”_

Louis was almost glad to be here now. Jeff had agreed with him and carried on by telling him how meeting Ben had changed his life and career. Louis was listening very carefully to each word he was saying, amazed by the slight probabilities of Ben and Jeff meeting at a gas station. Ben had forgotten his wallet and was late for a date with his then-girlfriend, who Louis assumed was now his wife, and had begged Jeff to pay for his gas while promising to pay him back and handing him his business card. Louis had let out a genuine laugh when Jeff had mimicked the puzzled look of incomprehension he had on his face when this tall guy dressed to impress had knocked on the window of his car.

Louis was still laughing when Jeff told him that Ben was coming back to them with one of the artists they were both working with and that he absolutely had to introduce Louis to him. Louis, still amused by the story, nodded while taking another sip of his champagne. Jeff swung his arm around Louis' shoulders, making him turn to face Ben who was indeed walking towards them, one of the huge smile Louis had seen him with tonight glued to his face. But Louis' own smile faltered when he saw who Ben was with, and it was too late to run away because they had just stopped in front of them and Harry was already looking straight at him. And to be quite honest, Louis could not really understand what he saw in Harry's eyes.

 _“Jeff, I found him! I told you I'd convince him to come, can't believe you two were ready to leave me alone tonight.”_ Ben started, shaking his head with disappointment.

Louis' eyes did not linger on Harry for more than a few seconds, and he was quick to look back at Ben, giving him all his attention. He needed to.

 _“Louis, my dear,”_ Ben continued, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, _“This is Harry Styles. You must have heard of him already. We signed him what, like, two years ago?”_

Louis forced a smile on his face, but the crinkles near his eyes were not showing. If he had been politely looking at Harry, as he should have since they were being introduced to each other "for the first time", he would have seen that the newcomer was not nearly as uncomfortable as he was. And thus, he wouldn't have been surprised by what followed.

_“Harry, this is Louis, we actually just met him but he's great !”_

Ben was laughing, Jeff chuckled slightly, and as Louis was about to talk, Harry cut him off, offering his hand for Louis to shake.

_“Yeah, we-”_

_“Nice to meet you, Louis.”_

It was at this moment that Louis had finally looked up at Harry, letting him shake their hands before taking his back as quickly as it was acceptable, like it would burn him to hold Harry's hand any longer.

Nice to meet you? Really?

Louis stood there in silence, his hand securely buried in the pocket of his tuxedo, looking at Harry with an incomprehension that did not seem to have been noticed by neither Jeff or Ben. Both men were now talking to each other, while Louis and Harry stood there in silence. It would be a lie to say that Harry was not looking incredibly good. The silk of his gold and black shirt reflected the strobing lights, and Louis wanted to believe that it was the only reason why he couldn't take his eyes off it. Of course, it was not the soft edges of the sparrow on his chest peeking through Harry's collar. When Louis looked up from his shirt, he was met with the soft vision of a single strand of hair falling on Harry's forehead, curling just slightly at the end against his eyebrow. Louis just really wanted to wrap it around his finger and put it back in place.  
Louis let out a low groan that was, thankfully, covered by the music. He was the lost cause, and he had to get ahold of himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he could be quick enough to run away if he were to throw his glass at that guy's face. But did he really want to throw his champagne at Harry, though?

 _“Would you like to join us at our table, Louis ?”_

He was brought back to reality by Jeff patting the back of his shoulder. Jeff was a good man, he could not risk staining his shirt with champagne while aiming at Harry.

 _“You should tell your friends to come too!”_ Continued Ben, smiling brightly.

And at this moment, Louis realized that he was oh so happy to have friends.

_“Yeah... No. I'm sorry guys, I'll have to pass. I'd love to chat more with the two of you, but I have to go back to my friends. Wouldn't be very polite to leave them without even telling them, would it?”_

Whether Louis had excluded Harry from his sentence on purpose or not was up to interpretation.

Ben seemed to be disappointed by Louis' answer, but he quickly shrugged it off by rummaging through his pocket for a second and handing out one of his business cards to Louis. 

_“There, you should text me. Or add me on my socials, whatever you prefer... but do it.”_

Was Ben into lost causes as well?  
Louis frowned slightly, staring down at the card while patting his own pockets, and stopped a waiter walking by to borrow his pen. As if he had known him for years, he used Jeff's upper arm to write down his name, number and his name on social media, on Ben's business card before handing it back to him and asking for another card for himself.

Louis took a cigarette out of his packet as soon as he stepped out of the building. He walked a few meters to reach the crossroads and stood there waiting for the car to arrive while looking back at the building. In all honesty, he did not know how to feel. Sure, when he had first seen Harry in his oh so cozy VIP lounge, he had felt miserable. Then annoyed, then angry, and when Harry had disappeared from the room he had eventually felt relieved. But once he had been close enough to Harry to smell his perfume, still the same spiced vanilla fragrance he was wearing on the first day they met, Louis' senses had been oddly calmer than they should have been. It had obviously been quite painful to have Harry act like they didn't know each other, but other than that it had been like Louis' feeling had gone under shutdown the minute Harry had stepped closer to him.

The drive home had been longer than Louis had expected, and he let out a long sigh when he closed the door of their apartment behind him. He was finally alone. He abandoned his shoes in a corner of the hallway and walked straight into his room, locking the door behind him before taking off his stupid tuxedo and brushing his stupid hair to get rid of his stupid quiff. It was a stupid night anyway, and he was glad to be on his own now. He slipped into his bed no sooner said than done, turning to face the window he had pushed his bed against, and grabbing one of the many pillows he had laying around to hold it against him.

It had been a stupid idea to go to this stupid party. Louis felt numb, laying there staring at the night sky. It felt like he had been locked out of his own body, yet he could feel that his stupid heart was racing for a stupid guy who should be long forgotten. For some obscure reasons, each time he thought he was over it something would come hit him in the face. The worst part was that Louis had no control over the way his body reacted to the Harry's presence in his everyday life. He was either deeply affected by it, or completely numb and immune. He had started thinking that his own body was shutting down to prevent any bigger pain like he was in some kind of science fiction novel.

Tonight had not been any different, and Louis was so done with this shit ruining his life.

So done.


	3. Cepheus

****

**August 7 th – 2018**

This shift was endless, and he was going to kill his best friend. He had already planned everything. He would sneak in his room, and strangle him with the bowtie he had been forced to wear all night long. Louis hated every second of it.

Waiting tables was Zayn's job, but tonight Zayn was on the mainland. Liam had, with Louis' help, surprised his boyfriend by showing up at their door this morning. Liam was only in Italy for 30h, that was all his new workplace had offered, and he had booked a nice room in a charming hotel in Naples, on the mainland. So of course Louis had agreed to cover Zayn's shift for him. There wouldn't be many people at the restaurant on a Tuesday anyway, anyway, he could endure one night of carrying hot plates and faking smiles at snobby customers frowning upon his evident lack of experience. Not that he had no experience, he surely did, but he did not enjoy working in a fancy restaurant. He did not like all the fuss and bother it came with, and he surely did not like having to wear a long-sleeved buttoned shirt in this season and Sunday shoes when he would be walking around all night long.

Okay. Maybe - just maybe - Louis was a whiny child.

It was half-past one when Bianca, Zayn's manager, allowed him to clock off. He had been there since 5pm, and was supposed to clock off around 11pm, but a group of 10 guests had shown up around 10 for a late dinner and Bianca had accepted to let them in. If Louis wasn't exhausted, he would have understood that one could not just refuse access to the restaurant to guests who were this important and who would leave with an enormous bill. But Louis was indeed exhausted, so he could not care less about this famous model and her friends, he was almost happy when they announced that it would only be nine of them in the end.

One less bratty rich kid to feed, Louis thought.

Folding his uniform and placing it in his locker, Louis grabbed the pen and waiter pad that had been sitting in his black apron and quickly scribbled his hatred for Zayn on it before slipping it through the small opening of Zayn's locker door.

He deserved it, okay? He did.

Louis exited the main building by a side door so he wouldn't have to walk through the restaurant wearing his white tank top and black Adidas shorts while the last group of customers was still sat there having drinks. He almost tripped down a small step and groaned, stopping to tuck his shoelace inside his red vans. Why bother tying his shoes, he'd be taking them off in a few minutes anyway.

The streetlights had been turned off, and the path leading from the main building to the park of the resort was now only dimly lit by the small lights hidden inside fake rocks and placed alongside the pathway. They were enough to prevent Louis from tripping on his own feet but were not in blinding enough to hide the sky up above. It was a clear night, no clouds in sight, and nothing to hide the stars. They were so bright on that night that they looked hand-painted on a large black canvas. Louis loved this place for that, the stars were always shining bright above them, never bothered by the lights and pollution of the city.

He settled on a bench in a far corner of the park, and fumbled in his pockets to retrieve his cigarette and light one up. Every time someone would mention that he should have quit long ago, he'd just answered that he was to have at least one vice, otherwise it wouldn't be fair for anyone else. Shuffling on the bench to sit cross-legged, he moved a bit to rest his upper body against the backrest, his cigarette stuck loosely in between his fingers as he observed the stars above.

Harry had been wandering around the park for an hour or so when he heard shuffling on a pathway nearby. Kendall and her friends were still out, and he couldn't get enough if his alone time. Sure, they were nice. But they weren't really the kind of people he liked to be around. His _beloved girlfriend_ knew how to choose her friends to be praised at any time, and he wasn't sure if she knew how interesting they could be when they weren't around her. So when she had decided that they _had_ to go to the restaurant, he had politely declined, loosely blaming a sore throat because of the air-con. She did not care enough to insist, and he was left alone in their bedroom.

He had tried everything: TV on, TV off, windows open, windows closed, air-con off, curtains drawn, curtains wide open... He had even tried laying down on the outdoor sofa they had on their private terrace, the beige one near their small private pool. But he still had not been able to fall asleep. When his phone displayed 1:12am and Kendall still had not returned, he barely even shrugged before leaving the room.

Avoiding the main hall in case he'd come face to face with his friends, he exited the main building through a side door leading to a smaller terrace overlooking the park of the resort.

He loved the place. There had not been a day since they had arrived the week before where he hadn't strolled down the small alleys, taking his time to appreciate the scent of each flower and the warmth of the sun on his skin. Tonight was different, though, as he had assumed the park was closed at night and never had discussed it. Most parks were closed at night in London, and he didn't even expect it to be different. Harry could be described as blindly obedient sometimes, overly kind also. He never discussed what he was told, and people tended to think that he was easy to manipulate and take advantage of. He was not, of course, he just knew how to play his cards and display what others wanted him to.

The small strand of white smoke and the soft orange glow he could see in the distance caught his eyes and he walked down the few steps leading to the main entrance of the park.

It didn't take Harry long to recognize the small figure of the bartender he had met on his first day at the resort. He smiled to himself as he walked in his direction, ignoring the feeble satisfaction growing inside of him. Louis reminded him of home. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't living in a teenage love story novel, it was nothing of the love at first sight sort. But Louis had this grounding feeling attached to him, and Harry enjoyed it. They had not talked much since their first encounter at the pool, but Harry was happy knowing Louis was around. He was there when Harry was hanging out around the pool, working behind his bar, and he was sometimes there when Harry was settled on the sand of the resort's private beach too, looking after the kids their parents did not want around during the day alongside the childcare staff. That was something Harry did not really understand, going on holidays with your children only to leave them at the childcare center. Louis seemed to be good with kids, though, but Harry wasn't sure whether taking care of them was part of his job or if he just enjoyed the company. He never wore his uniform polo, or the bandana every member of the childcare staff was wearing for kids to recognize them, when he was at the beach with all of them. He'd have to ask him someday. Tonight, maybe.

_“May I ?”_

Caught up in his stargazing, Louis had not noticed the tall guest coming his way. He looked to his side to see the bright green eyes staring at him, glimmering with tiredness. Or maybe it was weed? If it was, it was rude of him not to share.

Louis nodded, and shuffled to the side of the bench to leave space for the other guy to settle before looking back up at the stars. There were a lot of benches around the park, but Louis wasn't bothered by the intrusion the long-haired man had made in his space.

Minutes went by as they sat in silence, Louis going back to his stargazing and Harry mimicking. The latter knew nothing about the stars, he wished he did, but really much he did not.

_“Pretty late for a walk... Couldn't sleep ?”_

Louis eventually asked, his accent poking through as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette as Louis looked down while resting the hand that held the half-consumed fag laid on his knee.

There is was, Harry thought, the explanation. Or a part of it. Louis' strong Yorkshire accent reminded Harry of home. It was strong, authentic somehow, and not hidden one bit. For a second, Harry wondered which town Louis was from, where he had been raised.

_“I guess, yeah... I'm getting used to sleepless nights. It takes me some time getting used to a new environment...”_

Louis felt like Harry had taken ages to answer. His voice was low, evidently heavy with exhaustion, and the words had been rolling on his tongue for longer than Louis had expected. The way Harry talked sounded oddly soothing.

Louis smiled at his words, not even hiding his chuckling when he remembered finding Harry sound asleep on a deck chair near the pool more than once. It made sense now how even the smaller kids yelling and running around on the sand did not manage to wake him up yesterday afternoon.

 _“I know the feeling”_ Louis answered, _“it used to happen to me too. It still does sometimes.”_

Louis could now feel Harry's stare on him as he answered, and the other man was fast to talk again.

_“What do you do when it happens ?”_

As quick as he was to answer, Louis did not hear an ounce of despair in his voice but thought he could find a hint of interest.

Truth was, Louis did not have any miraculous solution, but there was this story that his mom had told him when he was younger and had to visit his father for the holidays. It had stuck with him, and that was the main reason why he was sitting on this bench in the first place.

_“There's this constellation, it's called Cepheus. It is just next to Ursa Minor, it looks like a small house. My mom used to tell me to look for Cepheus if I couldn't sleep. She told me it could be my home away from home when we weren't together.”_

Harry could see a soft smile lifting the corner of Louis' lips, and it was enough for Harry to smile too.

_“What if I can't find it ?”_

_“Keep looking up. She always told me to look up at the sky when we were apart, because that's what she did too when she was thinking about me late at night. She used to say that's where I was coming from”_ he chuckled. _“I still don't know if she meant I was an angel or an alien, though.”_

Louis flicked his cigarette and took one last draw of it before he put it out by scratching it under his shoe. He placed the butt down on the bench a few inches away from him, and laid both his hand on the wood beside his feet.

_“She said to me 'Always look up. Look up and remember that even if we're not together, we're both living under the same sky. We might be apart, and the world might big, and we might be small, but I'm closer than you think.'”_

The smile on his lips faltered slightly, and Harry laid his back against the bench as he looked back up at the sky. Louis seemed absorbed in his own thoughts, and Harry did not want to interrupt him. For a few minutes, Harry tries to look for Cepheus. He tries to look for this home away from home, but after some time, his eyes rest on Louis again. The smaller boy's sadness seems to have vanished from his face, and Harry doesn't realize right away but every question and each thought going through his mind at this moment are about the sweet bartender with the strong accent.

Louis shifts a bit next to him, folding his arms against his chest as he mimics Harry and rests his back against the bench again. His eyes are still set on a precise point in the sky, and Harry looks back up in the same direction. This time, it only takes him a few seconds to find Cepheus, and his entire body fully relaxes against the backrest of the bench. He does not even feel his own lips stretching in a smile and putting his left dimple on display. He whispered.

_“I see it now.”_


	4. Coffee and Cigarettes

* * *

  


**May 24th - 2020**

The sweet and homey smell of coffee and cigarette came flowing into Louis' bedroom as soon as he opened his door.

_"Morning, Shorty. Slept well?"_

The only answer Zayn received was a groan.

The digital numbers on the stove showed 11:43, yet it was still too early for Louis to be expected to be graceful and full of joy after stepping out of his bed.

_"Fucking neighbours and their construction work thing."_

That was all that Louis could mumble into the fridge before slamming the door closed. It had been going for two weeks now and they were all starting to wonder if the neighbours were building a full shopping center in their basement. Like really, for how long were they going to annoy the entire neighbourhood?

Starting the kettle to get his usual morning tea, Louis hopped on the counter and rubbed his face for a few seconds. He felt like a full building was being rebuilt in his brain too, and he despises the Louis who thought that mixing Champagne and Vodka was a good idea.

_"Rough night, right?"_

Zayn was smirking, his cigarette stuck in between two fingers and his coffee cup in the other hand, and Louis could swear he had heard him chuckle.  
He was sat at their wooden dinner table, his shoulder resting against the huge window that was flooding their entire living room with light. The flat was constantly bright and bathed with light, and Louis, although he loved it, sometimes wondered how such a thing was possible in London, but

_"Tone it down, Malik."_

The said Malik hid a grin in his cup of coffee, lifting his elbows on the table and warming both hands around the mug. He was used to Louis' morning grumpiness, and had to be an angel to accept and handle it every day. He knew better than to make the shorter man even grumpier first thing in the morning, so he remained silent until Louis' small fuzzy sock covered feet were laid on his under the table.

They had grown accustomed to acting all domestic towards each other, and they couldn't care less if the rare guests they had found it weird and concerning. Liam had even probably been the first one to care for Louis the same way he would for Zayn as soon as they all had moved in together. Often being the first one to wake up, he would always take out two mugs and line them on the counter for Louis and Zayn to find when they would get up, and he would also be the one to put their towels on the drying rack so they would be warm and comfy when both boys would have to use them. The table was always set for three, and they even had matching mugs and bowls. Do you know how hard it was to find matching sets for three people ? Louis remembered thinking about how hard it must be for polyamorous people to find matching sets...

Staring into his tea with tired eyes, Louis started blowing softly on it to cool it down a little when Zayn slowly slid a glass of water and a pill in his direction. The blue-eyed boy looked up from his “not a morning person” yellow mug.

_"Courtesy of Liam. I don't even know how he managed to wake up before 9. He kept insisting that he was only tipsy yesterday, but believe me, even drunk was an understatement."_

Zayn was sure he had seen a hint of Louis' first smile of the day seconds before he swallowed the pill and gulped down the entirety of the water in his glass.

_"Champagne is evil... we should have stuck to vodka. Vodka would never."_

Louis had finally spoken, and his raspy voice had Zayn smirking again. He did not comment on it though, didn't want to have to avoid the teaspoon Louis would throw in his direction.

_"I'm not sure of that... But at least Li' got the guts to talk to that guy he wants to work with, Winston."_

_"Ben? I met him... He's nice. Well.. 'dude stole the last salmon toast from me. And felt the need to introduce Satan's evil twin to me when I was being a friendly pal to him. So, not that nice."_

Zayn's smirk faltered as he put his near-empty mug down, crossing his arms on the edge of the table. As Louis' best friend, he had to agree that Harry was Satan's evil twin. But as a respectful person, he couldn't lay the blame on him only. And it killed him, or would have him killed, to say that Louis had to take the blame just as much as the other boy.

_"So... tell me. How did it go ?"_

Louis snorted, sitting back into his chair and lifting one of his legs so his foot who rest on the edge of the chair.

_"Fucking brilliant... He cut his hair."_

He was staring at a random spot on the table, and the sly rictus on his lips slowly disappear as Louis was trying to recollect what had happened the night before.

_"The guy had the audacity to act like we didn't know each other."_

Zayn's lips parted to talk but Louis cut him off without knowing, his eyes still staring into the void.

“ _He just shook my hand and told me how nice it was to meet me, can you believe this? I don't even know what kept me from throwing my glass at him. He was just standing there with his prince Eric looking hair and his golden unbuttoned shirt, shaking my hand and acting as he had never even laid eyes on me. On_ me _, Zayn !”_

All Zayn could do was nod in silence. It wasn't hard to understand what had kept Louis from throwing his glass at Harry, he had precisely stated the reasons. And to be fair, Louis had many reasons not to, more legitimate reasons than a nice haircut and a fitted shirt, but it was clear that Louis was not ready to have this conversation. Zayn was not even sure if he wanted to have this conversation himself.

At first, Zayn had been just has angry as Louis. He had been building this hatred and anger towards the poor singer by listening to Louis' version of their story only, and by sticking by his best friend's side. But two years had passed, and while Louis had chosen to stick with anger and hatred to heal and protect himself, Zayn had had to try and understand what had truly happened, from a neutral point of view, in hope that it would help Louis. If Zayn could show him that they both had a role to play in the downfall of their short relationship, Louis could move on. That's what Zayn thought, but he had been thinking about a lot of ways to help Louis. Sticking with Louis' story had not helped, switching sides had not helped either... So Zayn had sadly stopped trying to help Louis heal. Louis had to heal himself, and Zayn was there when he needed him to be.

And if Zayn had felt the same old anger towards Harry when he had seen him the day before, then so be it. He was human, and his best friend had been hurt. He could give up his good resolutions on some rare occasions.

“ _Did you see him ?”_

For a second, the living room fell silent. Louis was waiting for Zayn to answer, and Zayn was contemplating changing the subject. Because, technically, yes Zayn had seen him. After Louis had gone home, it had been Zayn's turn to be introduced to Harry by none other than Liam himself. But unlike his ocean-eyed best friend, Zayn had not been surprised when Harry had acted like they didn't know each other. He had just gone along with it, shaking his hand reluctantly and keeping his composure while Liam talked with the artist. He had felt odd, out of place, his anger silencing him for a moment before Liam turned to him and pulled him closer. He and Harry were talking about the success of Harry's performance on TV a few weeks before, and Harry had shrugged but accepted the compliment, adding that he wished he could have chosen the songs himself before performing. Liam had given him an understanding look, lips pushing against each other in a sorry smile before he added that he still thought Love You Goodbye could have been a great single and a good performance choice, and mentioned that Zayn also like this song.

To be fair, Zayn had contemplated breaking up on the spot. Harry's head had snapped in Zayn's direction, so quick he must have hurt, his eyes giving Zayn all the answers he could have needed if he hadn't connected the dots long ago already. This song was... a lot, and Zayn thought it was so obvious. Thinking about it, this precise song might have been the starting point of Zayn's resolution and will to understand both sides of the relationship.

 _Inevitable everything that's good comes to an end, if tomorrow you won't be mine, let me love you goodbye, unexplainable a love only we could understand, nothing I can do to change it..._ I mean come on. There had had to be more to it than Louis had agreed to tell him.

Zayn got up from his chair, grabbing his empty breakfast plate and glass to take them to the sink. His lips were pursed in the funny way he would pucker them when he had done something bad, the same way that would make Louis snort and tell him he looked like a meme. But this time, Louis did not seem amused and remained silent as he waited for Zayn to talk. And if Zayn was keeping his hands busy and back turned to Louis by washing the dishes right away instead of letting them hang around in the sink for more than needed, it was just to be a nice and clean roommate and not just to avoid Louis' stare as he started.

_“Look, Liam wanted to introduce us, I had-”_

_“Did he act like he didn't know you either ?”_

_“Well of course, Louis, why would he know me ? But Shorty, honestly, we're going to have to tell Liam at some point. I mean, I know he can be oblivious sometimes, but he's clever. And at some point, he'll connect the dots. I don't even know how he managed to overlook the fact that Harry spent a month in the resort we both worked at, at the same exact time. It makes me doubt their PR team, I swear.”_

Zayn's hands stopped moving in the sink and he snorted bitterly, eventually cutting off the water to turn and face Louis. Drying his hands with the nearest towel, he crossed his arms against his chest and looked straight at Louis, tilting his head just slightly.

“ _You did_ not _just say that.”_

A flash of guilt passed on Louis' face when he realized the extent of his bullshit, and he sat straighter on his chair, suddenly looking paler than the creamy beige colour of their kitchen tiles.

_“Fuck, I don't.. I didn't- That's not what I meant Zayn.”_

He rose from his chair, leaving his morning tea aside to walk up to his best friend who was still standing in the middle of their kitchen, appalled.

_“Don't even. Whatever.”_

Zayn lifted both hands near his face in surrender, walking past Louis and crossing their living room to reach the bathroom door. He was in no way going to just stand there and go through this shit all over again.

Louis was left standing there by himself, his arms dangling on his sides, the floor tiles so cold he could feel them under his socks.

He had been stupid to say that. So freaking stupid.

_“I'll tell him. I'm going to tell Liam. Okay? I'll tell him. I just don't know how."_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

Was all he got from Zayn before he closed the door to the bathroom. He could not even be annoyed by the lack of trust his friend had put in his answer, because he knew damn well that he had been telling him he would talk to Liam at least ten times, yet here he was, telling him once again that he'd do it. But this time he really had to. 

_"I promise, chubby !"_ Louis yelled from the bathroom, his eyes lighting up with just a bit of hope.

 _"I hate you, so much."_ He could hear Zayn mumble-yell back from the bathroom, and Louis' eyes disappeared as he started smiling.

_"I love you more !"_

Relieved that Zayn wasn't that mad at him, a bit, Louis plopped down on the nearest chair.

What was he going to tell Liam? He couldn't just tell Liam that the person he was working with, probably becoming friends with, was the dick who had left Louis behind, the "guy who shall not be named" that Louis had been seeing in Italy. First, he couldn't say that because Louis was the dick of the story. Time had been well needed for him to accept this fact, and he wasn't sure that he completely accepted it, but yeah. And second... coming second was pride. Louis had too much of that shitty thing in himself to allow anyone to judge him on his acts or look at him with pity in their eyes.


	5. Jolene

* * *

**August 9th - 2018**

Louis wasn't working until later in the afternoon and had thought that a quick trip to the beach was like the perfect plan. He would be able to lay down, relax, and even perfect his summer tan. Not that he actually needed to, since, unlike his sisters, he had inherited from his mother's golden complexion. Either way, Zayn was working the shift before his, and it was too hot in their room during the day to even think of staying inside anyway... After a few minutes of peace and delight, a flow of high pitched voices had come rushing in his ears, shoving away the soft hush of the waves crashing on the shore. Laying down on his dark red beach towel, his sunglasses still on his nose, he had smiled to himself before sitting up and turning halfway towards the stairs leading to the beach. Back there, Melissa was struggling to prevent the dozen kids from running all the way down to the shore and had given up trying when she had noticed that Louis was the precise reason why the little monsters were running. They liked him better than running and splashing in the waves! Or they were starting to get used to spending afternoons swimming and splashing around... But Louis had shoved this explanation to the side when Melissa joined the kids standing next to his towel with a relieved smile. She was usually never in charge of the kiddie-club by herself, but her teammate, Dany, had asked for a day off and she looked ready for him to come back already.

_“Footie?”_

Louis had asked after taking off his sunglasses, his eyes shining as he smiled at one of the boys who was holding a football in his small arms. Mano was not older than 6, was a very shy and silent child, but it had not taken long for Louis to grow fond of the little boy. Just like Mano, most of these kids did not speak a word of English, but thanks to Louis often spending time with them, “footie” was now part of their vocabulary.

One word had been enough, and a wave of sand had hit Louis right in the face as the kid had started running, some to throw their small backpacks on the sand as stand-in goals, the others to gather around Melissa as she gave them colored bracelets to divide the group into two teams.

These kids were smart and eager to win, and soon enough they were all arguing to have Louis on their team.

A bit further away, laying on the soft creamy-colored cushion of a wooden deck, Harry could only open his eyes, hidden behind large sunglasses, when childish shouts of Louis's name echoed around him. And what a sight... Louis had a bright yellow low cut tank top on and a pair of dark green swim shorts which weren't long enough to hide the tattoo on his lower thigh and knee (I think ? Or is it on his calf ?). Harry could not decipher what it stood for from where he was sitting, but a second, broader, patch on ink on Louis's right arm caught his attention before he could even think about it.

_“... and that's why I told her off. I mean, we've been friends for a long time, way before I started working with the agency. Just because I'm in charge of her shit doesn't mean I have to suffer her temper. Don't you think ?”_

Barbara's blabbering sounded so far suddenly. Of course, he had been listening, he would have been a shitty friend if he hadn't, but a man was only able to focus so much with such a sight before him.

 _“And then the pink dog jumped out the window, right? And I was like 'oh my god, flying dog', right?”_ Barbara continued a bit louder to catch Harry's attention with her nonsense.

_“Huh?”_

Harry straightened up on his chair, moving his feet higher on the cushion so his knees would bend, and turned only slightly towards Barbara, brows furrowed. What the hell was she on...

_“I was telling you about how unsufferable Kendall was being, but you abandoned me halfway through the story.”_

_“Sorry Barbs, I... I don't know what happened, my mind drifted away.”_

_“Well obviously...”_ she cackled slightly, sitting straighter on her chair and sliding her sunglasses on her head to trap the long and wavy strands of ginger hair that were falling on her face.

 _“So...What were you saying ?”_ Harry asked, turning to completely face her friend, willing to really focus her this time.

_“I was just ranting about what a spoiled brat your girlfriend is, H.”_

_“Ah... Nothing I don't know about already then. Trust me.”_

_“I still don't understand why you accepted to take part in this shit-show. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful you did because I'm now on holidays in Italy, well not proper holidays since I'm technically working, but you get me. But why, Jesus, why? Do you like to suffer? Pain is what get you off?”_

Harry couldn't help but smirk playfully and wiggle his brows at her, while she just stared at him seriously.

_“No, but really, H. What went through your pretty head ?”_

Harry wanted to tell her that he did not really have a say in this decision, but he knew she was well aware of it and that her question was only rhetorical. So he shrugged it off, telling her that they should cherish the time they both had away from Kendall and laying back down on his chair.

He wasn't lucky enough to have Kendall leave him alone every day, and intended on making the most out of these precious moments.

He could hear Barbara ranting again next to him, about the sun and how she enjoyed seeing her freckles “live their best life” during summer, but his mind was already drifting away again.

He remembered being sat in the office of the new management agency he had signed in, and now that he was thinking about it, Niall was responsible for his very much public relationship. They had met in a bar where Harry had managed to have a gig, and Niall, who was not yet as famous as he was today (well, famous already, but not enough to be bothered every two minutes on a night out by people asking for pictures), had invited him at his table when Harry had gotten off of stage. They had talked for hours around beers, and when the bar had closed, Niall had promised to introduce him to Ben, his manager.  
That's how, a few weeks later, he had been introduced to the said manager, and how some weeks later he had signed in the same agency as Niall. It had been a matter of a few months only, and Niall's popularity had skyrocketed thanks to the exceptional promotion of his first album. The agency thought clever to keep Harry's music on the side at first, they wanted to make sure Niall was the face of the agency for some time and did not want to introduce a new solo male artist to the public yet. Harry, who was new to this marketing and management thing, had nodded in silence, listening to Ben explaining why it would also help Harry's career to stay quiet for the few months during which Niall will tour, because otherwise Niall's tour would overshadow Harry's first record. He was naïve, he reckons now, and trusted their judgment. He trusted their judgment even when they made him sign a 20-page long contract detailing how the music and lyrics he would write from then on would be the property of the agency, to make it “easier” for him, legally and technically speaking. And he also trusted their judgment when they introduce Kendall to him, in the very formal atmosphere of the Mr.Cowell's office on January 5th.

She was already quite a famous model, but because of a scandalous video her sister had posted on social media, her modeling career was slowing down and she needed something to boost it. And Harry would apparently be this _something,_ the sweet and calm boyfriend who would bring her back on track. The contract was clear: they would date for 11 months, go on holidays together during the summer, and announce their break up at the end of February, after being seen in different cities on Valentine's Day. They had dates planned for over a year, it had been discussed that they would appear in public on more occasions in December and that both of them would post a picture on Boxing Day to pretend that they were spending these holidays together. 

Needless to say, he'd rather go back in time and break both of his legs instead of stepping into this office again.

Anyway, he was stuck in a fake relationship with a spoiled brat, but on the bright side, the woman in charge of looking after them had become his friend. And on the brighter side, it was only a matter of weeks before his very first professionally recorded EP would be released.

Harry had been thinking about everybody he could blame for his misfortune instead of himself for a solid ten minutes when a loud shout echoed, followed by random voices screaming and chanting.

Barbara sat back up in her chair, to look over Harry who had only turned his head to face the game again. From what he could see, Louis' team had scored and were rushing around a little boy who were holding his arms up in sign of victory. Louis's face was lit by pride and he looked so endeared by the happiness shared by the children that Harry couldn't help but smiling too. His smile only grew wider when Louis turned in his direction and lifted his hand to wave at Harry a few seconds later when his eyes eventually landed on him.

Harry waved back from the comfort of his deckchair, unconsciously sitting straighter under Barbara's curious eyes and mouthing back an almost silent “hey”.

 _“Do you know him ?”_ Asked Barbara who, without really realizing and motivated by her kindness only, was waving at Louis too.

_“Hum, yes. I mean, no, but yes. He works here ?”_

_“Oh, I see... with children ?”_

_“No, no, he's a bartender. He often works at the small swimming pool on the side of the hill. But he seems to hang out with them a lot...”_

_“We've been here for a week and you already know his schedule?”_

_“I mean... I'm always hanging out either here or at the small pool, so... I guess?”_

_“Hm... seems lovely.”_

_“Oh, yes, Louis' very sweet.”_

Sweet was not really the word anyone would have used to describe Louis at first, but Harry found it fitting.

 _“Louis, Louis...”_ She repeated, amused by the fact that Harry knew him by name.

_“Oh stop that, don't start now.”_

Barbara held her hands in the air, chuckling before handing Harry her sunscreen, a tender smile lighting her face.

_“You're right, I should focus on making you and Kenny look like a happy, cheesy, disgusting couple. Here, you need to re-apply or you'll burn. You're paler than I am and I am a ginger. Turn around.”_

_“I'm not that pale... And I'm not four years old, Barbs.”_

Harry sighed, but still sat sideways on his deckchair.

 _“You know,”_ she continued, spilling some sunscreen on Harry's back like he was indeed a four-year-old, _“you should post a picture on your Instagram story at least. Before you guys get papped tomorrow. It will look less staged, they will just assume that people recognized the place from the picture. Text Kenny, ask her to take a picture from the restaurant they're at and send it to you so you can post it. Just as if you were there too.”_

Obedient, and Barbara leaving him no choice although her voice sweet and she sounded like she was only giving him advice, Harry grabbed his phone from the small table that was just in between their two deckchairs.

A few meters away, Louis was switching bracelets once again. It had been the only way to stop the kids from arguing: Louis would switch from one team to another each time a team was scoring. Melissa, settled on the large straw mat she had unfolded for the group to sit on, called for a break, writing the children's names on paper cups before filling them all with water. Louis hurried the group to the mat, walking behind them like a shepherd dog behind a cattle of small lambs, tiny Mano on his side.

Saying that Louis had not sat facing Harry's direction on purpose would be lying. There was something about this guy... Louis could not pinpoint what it was, but something about Harry was calling him. Only when the man looked up and their eyes met, Louis realized he had been staring. Oddly, he was not embarrassed about it, he was rather concerned that Harry's smile and apparent joy had vanished from his face, leaving behind only what looked like furrowed brows and twitching lips as he stared back down at his phone. The impressively beautiful woman behind him was speaking, and although Louis felt like she was the source of Harry's mood change, he couldn't blame her for shit. He just wished he could hear them from where he was, over the chaos the children were bringing.

Retrieving his sunglasses from where they were stuck on his head, tangled in a knot they had created in his sandy and salty hair, Louis tried to focus his attention on Mano, who had been pulling on the bottom hem of his shorts. But as willing as he was, his mind kept wandering back to what was happening further.

She reminded him of that one song his mom loved, about a girl with flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green, the song about this girl who had a smile like a breath of spring, and a voice soft like summer rain. And despite not being able to even hear her voice, he was convinced that it was exactly she sounded like. She was the embodiment of a song that had rhythmed his childhood, and whether he would learn her name or not, his brain would only ever be able to remember her as Jolene.

Or like Peyton Cardoza said, as a girl made of [Honey and Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTK4bdrytow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry it took me this long to post this 5th chapter, I had some mental health issues, but hopefully I'll be able to upload the following chapters soon enough!
> 
> If you don't know this masterpiece already, please check it out :  
> Peyton Cardoza - Honey and Glass : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTK4bdrytow


End file.
